caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Side-Missions
This is a page for any mission that is outside of the main mission. It will include the requirement to do the mission, a walkthrough, and the reward. Demon Baby # Receive the mission by Emilia # Search for clues to helping the baby ## Speak to Solanum III at Orth # Speak to the Ex-Demon Hunter at Confusion in Alkubra region The mission can be received at Your Bunker by speaking to Emilia. You'll then need to ask anyone who knows medicine or religion about it. You'll learn that it's a demon from the priest in Orth and that you'll need to speak to a Jacob Fulier, Ex-Demon hunter at Confusion. He'll give you a ritual axe to use to kill the demon. If you go back to your bunker with Olaf, the baby will already be killed and you can either bury it or bring it to Jacob Fulier. Burying it will give you reputation while giving it to Jacob Fulier will get you 10,000.00 money. Going back immediately after talking to Jacob fuller will result in Chairman Brass not believing the baby is a demon, and you will be unable to progress in the mission until you find Olaf. Fafnir's Gold Note: In order to get the correct dialogue choice to obtain the gold, your main character must have an intelligence of 5 or higher. # Speak to Nikuban in Ozbet (Only after a certain point in the main mission, after Nikuban asks you to go to Patrolton) # Speak to Sigurd # Optional: Recruit Sigurd # Optional: Go to Pullid Camp and inform Lois correctly for positive reputation. # Optional: Inform Lois correctly for temporary warriors. # Go to Regin's Camp and defeat Regin's Gang # Go to Pullid Camp # Find the gold ## Keep the gold ## Suggest the Pullid sell the gold and gain reputation ## Let the Pullid throw away the gold This mission is technically started from the start of the main mission when you hear about Fafnir's by Sigurd and clues laying around. You will not be able to advance any further until you have finished the main mission in the Janubi region, speak to Richard Weaver, and then speak to Nikuban about his message. Afterwards, you'll be able to speak to Sigurd. He'll tell you about Regin and the gold as well as the fact that they are planning to attack the Pullid Camp to get the gold. Sigurd will give you a mission to "speak" to Regin and if you accept you are given the option to recruit him. Note that Sigurd's speed is always 4.5, also when you start the mission you need to complete it in a timely manner or Regin will wipe out the Pullid camp. You can optionally go to Pullid Camp to inform Lois for positive reputation and, if you suggest her to attack Regin's Camp, she will give you 3 temporary warriors(2 with scimitars and 1 with crossbow)to help you. These warriors can't be controlled in battle and will leave you after defeating Regin. Once you reach Regin's Camp, you will have to fight 10 (Normal) or 11-14 (Hard) enemies in a camp armed with AKMs, Flamethrowers, M67s, and MG 42s. They will also have heavy armor including Iron Plates and Military Armor. There will also be one Toecutter for each enemy but with no fuel. Please bring a LOT of fuel if you intended to loot the Toecutter. I recommend you to sell them asap after you loot them as they can be fuel consuming. Once defeated, you can then go to the Pullid Camp to look for the gold. Note that you cannot get the necessary dialogue choice unless your main character has an intelligence of 5 or higher. You can then choose to keep all the gold for yourself, suggest the Pullid sell the gold, or let them throw it away. Keeping it all will get you 28,000 gold (28 kg). Suggesting the Pullid to sell the gold will get you 14,000 gold (14 kg), 2500 kg warehouse and reputation. Letting them throw it away will get you no gold or warehouse. The earned gold can only be sold reasonably at major towns (ie. Orth, Tifk, Qubba). Looking on the Statistics page will tell you if a town consumes gold for it to be sold there. Sextant & Nautical Almanac # Buy the Sextant from Lipas at Scrapyard ## Note: Can be received in lieu of Lipas' debt, minus your commission in the first mission for the Workforce Merchants # Speak to Pim at Northway to receive the Nautical Almanac Pim's Navigation Device (This only applies if you choose the anti-slavery path) Obtaining the GPS Mission Method 1 (Liberation Army path) # Speak to Kevin at Kevin's House and obtain the mission to get him Music Records # Speak to Pim at Northway and receive the Music Records # Deliver the Music Records to Kevin ## Note: You must deliver the music records fast or this method is invalid ## Reward: 15 M67 grenades and 1 20X20 Handgun Scope # Speak to Pim again to receive the GPS mission (available after obtaining the sextant) ## Note: If you speak to him too soon after delivering the music records, he may not be ready to offer the mission yet. He will be ready to offer you the mission after 100 days since you first speak to him and know about the GPS (not about the music tape!). Once he is ready you must speak to him and accept his mission within 3 months or this method is invalid Method 2 # Speak to Pim at Northway # Wait 100 in-game days # Speak to Pim again to receive the GPS Mission Transmitters After accepting the mission, Pim will give you 5 transmitters and the locations of the target towns. He will also give you 100kg storage area in Northway. # Install the 5 transmitters ## Locations: Confusion (Alkubra), Mikaze (Janubi), Patrolton (Qubba), Britonia (Federation), and Dagmar (Federation) # Speak to Pim ## Reward: Pim's Navigation Device ### Note: Requires 240 W to operate (DLC) Saint Billy Requires the Welcome to Games of Honor DLC. "Find Saint Billy's grave in the desert west of Alkubra and bring his relics to Solanum III in Orth." #Speak to Solanum III in Orth #Accept the mission #Head to Saint Billy's Grave #Take Saint Billy's skeleton #Head back to Orth #Hand over the skeleton First, speak to Solanum III in Orth. You will be presented with choices of donations. *0: -5 Trustworthy *10: +4 Solanum III *100: +7 Solanum III *1000: +12 Solanum III *10000: +22 Solanum III Then, you will be given a choice of whether to accept or refuse the mission. *Accept: +10 Tough, +5 Solanum III, -5 Narizians *Refuse: -10 Tough, -4 Solanum III *Refuse, accept later: +5 net (-10+15) Tough, +1 net (-4+5) Solanum III, -5 Narizians Next, go to Saint Billy's Grave. It can be found 278.3°, 480km from Huira or 239.3°, 435km from Lago. Once you reach the tomb, take Saint Billy's Skeleton and, if desired, the Sword of Honor, Armor of Honor, and Helmet of Honor. Head back to Orth and talk to Solanum III again. Tell him the truth (about the equipment) or lie (there was only the skeleton). If you tell the truth, asking why he doesn't want the equipment has no effect on your reputation. *Truth: +20 Trustworthy, +5 Solanum III *Lie: +5 Solanum III Sapoboi the Cannibal This side-quest is an extension of a main quest. When you've cleared the cannibal camp for Jacob Fulier, check the camp itself and find an encrypted note. If playing the Federation storyline, show the note to Calvin in New Serino. If playing the Qubba storyline, show it to Nikuban in Ozbet (Nikuban will ask if he can keep the note. Refuse him as you will need it later). Do not give the note to Captain Mustaparta in Fort Mitchell or he will burn the note, effectively ending this side-mission. Nikuban or Calvin, depending on your story path, will decrypt the note for you and tell you the message contains several names, including Sapoboi Rodrigues. Head to Lago in Alkubra and confront Sapoboi. Accuse Sapoboi of being a cannibal and he will offer to show you how to cook human meat. You can refuse and accept a bribe of up to 500k to keep silent, or you can accept his offer. If you accept, you will be able to harvest meat from the dead bodies of a battle, which is extremely more useful and beneficial in the long-term. Note that although Sapoboi will buy human meat from you, it's not really worthwhile as he only buys tiny amounts before the price drops dramatically. You can report to the Head Priest at Orth or Captain Mustaparta at Fort Mitchell about Sapoboi being a cannibal. This will result in Sapoboi being killed and removed from the game but it will improve your relations with the Alkubra Police and The Church of Man of Zinc. Richard Weaver's tasks After completing the Qubba storyline, Richard Weaver can give you random tasks going to towns in the Qubba region. Transporting persons, delivering medicine, etc. He awards the player with some money and his reputation changes. See End-Game Missions for details. Huli Kitsune's tasks After completing the Federation storyline, Huli Kitsune can give you random tasks going to towns in the Janubi region. Transporting slaves, delivering packages, etc. She awards the player with some money and his reputation changes. See End-Game Missions for details. Category:Walkthrough Category:Missions